Äs Nödt
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation '"F"' - '"The Fear". Appearance Äs has long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 5 Äs also has black fingerless gloves with spikes on the wrists and wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features five spikes running down its center.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 16 He has dark fingernails.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 14 Personality Äs believes irrational fear is a force which one cannot overcome, unlike rational fear. Because of this, he has the utmost confidence in its special ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 13-14 Äs is not above chastising his own allies, such as when he chided Mask De Masculine for not stealing 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Bankai when he had the chance.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 11-12 Äs is quite arrogant, declaring that the stolen Senbonzakura was his own and stating that he felt lonely without it.Bleach manga; chapter, 566, pages 11-12 Äs also takes delight in his ability to cause fear in foes, and has a habit of laughing menacingly.Bleach manga; chapter 566, pages 18-19 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Äs and the other Sternritter gather at the '''Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Äs and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Indiscriminately massacring numerous lower-ranking Shinigami, who are unable to injure him, Äs is intercepted by 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-10 While Äs effortlessly blocks Renji's strikes bare handed, they are interrupted by the arrival of Mask De Masculine and 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-18 When Äs' hand is severely cut by Byakuya, Mask berates him for allowing his Blut to be broken so easily. After Äs' comrade is neutralized, Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, only for it to be stolen by Äs' medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 4-17 Wounding Byakuya in the ensuing battle, Äs asks Byakuya if he is aware how, rather than being poisoned, he has been infected by fear. Commending Byakuya's resilience in not dying instantly like most of its victims do, Äs explains the fear-inducing ability of his Spirit Weapon, which causes victims to doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. After receiving a blow to the chest, an uninjured Äs declares Byakuya's heart is already stricken by fear towards the Sternritter despite Byakuya's remarkable willpower. Striking the motionless captain, Äs describes how, unlike fear which comes from reason, true fear is instinctive, and so cannot be escaped. Evading Byakuya's subsequent assault, Äs attacks with the stolen Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, causing Byakuya to fall amid a torrent of blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 As Byakuya lies heavily injured, Äs tells him it was obvious he could not win against his Bankai with only his Shikai. When Renji attempts an ambush from behind, Äs negates the strike with Blut Vene. Moving to attack as well, Byakuya is overwhelmed by the blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and is smashed into a wall, grievously wounding him. When Mask prevents an enraged Renji from activating his Bankai by attacking him, Äs chastises Mask for not waiting, for they could have stolen it as well. When Mask is surprised by this, Äs tells him he should go home and review the Daten which Yhwach had provided.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-15 Later, when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto confronts Yhwach, Äs, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Bazz-B ambush him from above. Before they can attack, Yamamoto scorches them with Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-9 Äs survives this attack and is subsequently present when Yhwach names Uryū Ishida as his successor, which shocks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 During the Wandenreich's second invasion of Soul Society, Äs notices the stolen Bankai being taken back by the Shinigami and the defeat of Cang Du and BG9.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 6 In the morning following Rukia Kuchiki's return to Soul Society, Äs confronts her, stating how lonely he is without Senbonzakura. Explaining that he is aware of who she is, Äs asks for the location of her brother. When she refuses to answer, he asks if Byakuya would arrive if he killed her, and then proceeds to attack. In spite of Rukia's attempt to block his thorn with ice, Äs manages to infect her with his fear. Äs gloats at her attempt to protect herself, but reacts with confusion when an unaffected Rukia asks what he is afraid of.Bleach manga, Chapter 566; pages 8-17 Äs states it is impossible for anyone to resist fear, prompting his opponent to invite him to attack her again. Äs once again attacks Rukia, but his thorns are stopped and frozen. Äs then listens to Rukia explain how she had to run away before so that her body would have time to adjust itself to the true power of Sode no Shirayuki. Saying that freezing the thorns won't stop the fear because it doesn't enter through the wound but rather through the initial touch, Äs proceeds to make a speech about how all living beings fear something and death is what everyone fears in the end, meaning that as long as Rukia is alive she will feel fear. Confused by Rukia responding that it won't work on her because she is not alive, he asks what this means. After Rukia explains her Shikai's true power of lowering the temperature of her own body below zero, Äs says it is impossible. As he stands still repeating that what Rukia said is impossible, she appears next to him and cuts him with a blade at minus 18 degrees. Äs is then once again cut by Rukia at a temperature of minus 273.15 degrees. As he is completely frozen, Äs wonders if what he is experiencing is "fear". Bleach manga, Chapter 567; pages 1-17 Equipment Medallion: Äs possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Äs used it to take 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 The medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Since Hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy,Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 16-17 the stolen Bankai were returned to their original Shinigami owners when the Bankai were Hollowfied by the Shin'eiyaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4 Being in possession of a Bankai prevented Äs from activating Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Äs' spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami, proven when he swiftly defeated 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 502, page 14 Enhanced Strength: Äs possesses great physical strength. He blocked several attacks from 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Zabimaru with just its Blut Vene-enhanced arm''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 495, page 15 and impaled Byakuya with his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, page 12 : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. :* : While Äs' defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate attacks from Renji's Shikai, it is not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Byakuya's Senbonzakura managed to cut Äs' hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 6-7 Spirit Weapon Reishi Thorns: Using its abilities as a Quincy, Äs can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several luminous thorns floating in close proximity to his person, which are used to viciously impale victims and can pierce the body of a captain-class Shinigami with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-8 The thorns can be fired at an enemy at high speeds.Bleach manga; chapter 566, pages 15-16 Quotes *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Fear can be overcome through experience. Those who know battle often come to believe this. 'Fear that comes from reason' is kind. It can be conquered through force of will or through experience. It is possible to suppress such reasoned fear by severing it at its source. But true fear is without reason. It is not an emotion, but an instinct. True fear occurs without reason, without bounds. It is like a swarm of insects crawling up the body. We cannot escape from our instincts." References Navigation pl:Äs Nödt ru:Эс Нот Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter